warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Sons
This grouping of Astartes can scarcely be called a chapter as it is made up of less than two hundred orphaned Marines all from lost or fallen Chapters. To say that this motley assemblage of Renegades is regarded with suspicion by the Inquisition and Lords of Terra would be a massive understatement. The Lost Sons have been on a penitential crusade ever since their First Captain, Andreas Solar, won their lives by successfully passing through the Grey Knights' ordeals said success earning the band a temporary stay of execution from a reluctant Kaldor Draigo. History Founding The Lost Sons were amalgamated from Renegade Astartes who joined St. Athaliah the Flame's mini-crusade to escape the Eye of Terror defending the Saint and her motley assemblage of other followers from near constant assault. The Sons come from a wide selection of Chapters now non-existent or perditus ''and many of them have been trapped in the Eye for millenia. Most Sons refuse to discuss their origins and some may genuinely not remember them. The Harrowing of the Eye Few if any of the Space Marines who became Lost Sons had actively embraced Chaos but inevitably they had been tainted to a greater or lesser degree as they wandered the Daemon worlds of the Eye either singularly or in small bands with no aim beyond simple survival or more often actively seeking death to end their sufferings. St. Athaliah crossed their several paths like a comet, drawing them into her train and reminding them of who and what they had been; Sons of the Primarchs, Chosen of the Emperor and Defenders of His people. Her words, her touch was credited by the redeeemed Astartes with burning the Chaos taint from their souls and restoring them to their full strength and power (Athaliah is on record as calling this nonsense). Many died protecting the Saint and her mortal followers, as Space Marines should die in defense of mortal men with their geneseed preserved by their brethren. The fact that said brethren had originally come from a number of different Chapters no longer mattered to any of them. The Testing of Andreas Solar Escaping the Eye was not the end of their problems - far from it. The ''Invictus would have been destroyed out of hand like any other warp tainted hulk emerging from the Eye if not for the prestige and persuasiveness of their fast talking 'living saint'. Athaliah may have impressed Imperial Guardsmen but she had less luck with the Grey Knight captain who came to investigate. Kaldor Draigo was unmoved by her eloquence and unimpressed by Andreas Solar's demand to take the trials on behalf of his people. It took a direct order from the Emperor himself, delivered by one of his Custodes, to win Solar his chance to save his people. The Mandragoran Assignment Solar passed the test winning life for himself and his followers but only at the price of spending it in a continual penitence crusade. As it happened the Sons and their followers were fine with that having nowhere else to go and no one but each other. They did not know that their assignment, to defend the worlds of the Mandragoran sector against a Necron incursion was a suicide mission intended to eliminate the problem they represented but it wouldn't have surprised them a bit. Current state of the Chapter Originally the Lost Sons numbered less then two hundred Astartes organized into three below strength companies with Andreas Solar, Captain of First Company in overall command. Over the closing decades of the 41st Millenia their numbers were augmented first by 'Lost' Astartes rescued from the hoard of Trazyn the Infinite and later by Black Shields however battle losses have kept their numbers low. The Sons are based on their battlecruiser the Invictus, ''an ''Overlord class ''vessel retaken from Chaos and cleansed by St. Athaliah - or so the Sons believe. The cruiser's heavy armament is a real advantage but the ship was drastically undermanned with less than half the standard crew when it emerged from the Eye their numbers having been considerably reduced by the Saint's cleansing. This skeleton crew was augmented by a draft from Cadian Sector penal planets before the Sons started for the Mandragoran Sector. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Sons have scraped off the colors indicating their former Chapter allegiances leaving their armor the deep gray of unadorned ceramite. The right pauldron is painted black with squad and rank insignia painted in white for the 1st Company; yellow for 2nd Company and red for 3rd Company. The left pauldron is white emblazoned with the Astartes Icon in black and both pauldrons are trimmed in the Company color with a helmet stripe and the knee-pads painted to match. The right knee-pad is emblazoned with a High Gothic numeral I, II or III and the left knee-pad with the squad number in Low Gothic numerals. The Sons prefer melee weapons to ranged ones and their bolters have weighted butts so they can be used as clubs. Many brethren are armed with relic weapons liberated from the collection of Trazyn the Infinite (long story) along with several captive Astartes who joined the Sons. Artificers serving the Chapter forge slightly curved, single edged power sabres which have become the traditional weapon of the brethren. Enemies The Grey Knights: The Brethren and their followers had all knowledge of the Grey Knights wiped from their memories and so are unaware that they are under constant and hostile watch by members of that order. So far their stay of execution holds. The Harakhte Necron Dynasty: A newly awakened and extremely aggressive Necron dynasty attempting to rebuild it's ancient empire. Trazyn the Infinite: Trazyn is decidedly cross about the Sons' raid on his collection and determined to reclaim his property along with as many Sons as possible and their patron Saint as well if he can manage it. So far he can't. Allies The Phoenix Brethren: Now a Fleet based Chapter on the lookout for a good war the Brethren were attracted to the Lost Sons' crusade by the presence of their revered Saint and decided that it was just what they were looking for in the way of a challenge. Unknown to Brethren or Sons the Grey Knights find having two objects of suspicion in one basket very convenient. Chapter Culture Because of their disparate origins the Sons strongly emphasize Brotherhood among Astartes, and between Astartes and normal Humanity as well. Their mortal followers are treated as equals even to being addressed as Brother or Sister. The original band who escaped the Eye with the Sons have been augmented by a draft from penal planets, refugees from worlds attacked by the Necrons and by volunteers from those planets which have yet to suffer their scourge. In addition to the crew of the ''Invictus the ship carries the equivalent of a regiment of 'Brothers in Arms' as they are known who act as support troops for the Sons; a mission from the questionably orthodox Mechanicus Cult of Sarnath and an ever changing population of surviving civilians from the Chapter's various battlefields. Captains First Captain Andreas Solar Origins: Solar is one of the few Sons to have given a full account of his history. He was originally a Librarian of the Blades Eternal serving aboard the Strike Cruiser Flail of Penance. ''His ship was among those who survived the initial assault by the Chaos Fleets. Solar and the ''Flail took part in the Blades Eternal's victorious assault on the Daemon world of Khemnis and both were among the tithe of the Chapter that escaped the Chaotic counter-attack. Solar and a handful of other Blades Eternal were conducting a recce planetside when the Flail was at last taken or destroyed leaving them orphaned with only their Thunderhawk for transport. Solar was down to two companions when he ran across St. Athaliah. Personality: According to Solar he went insane at some point during his sojourn inside the Eye, found it didn't help and so went sane again. The dark humor of the remark is pretty much characteristic of the First Captain of the Lost Sons. Second Captain Jerico Vayne Origins: Jerico has been nowhere near as forthcoming about his history as Andreas but his by-the-Code behavior strongly implies he is a former Ultramarine or belonged to an Ultramarine successor chapter. He credits hanging on tooth and claw to the Code as all that kept him sane and incorrupt during his years in the Eye. This does not of course mean he remained untouched or un-traumatized. Personality: Jerico seems to have the entire Codex Astartes memorized and spouts more or less appropriate quotations at the drop of a hat. Fortunately for everybody's sanity and survival he is pragmatic enough to ignore the Code when following it would be counter-productive and potentially fatal. Third Captain Castiel Origins: Castiel was almost certainly a Dark Angel. The antiquated style of his armor hints he has been inside Chaos for a very long time, possibly longer than any other Lost Son. It is just possible that he is one of the Fallen. He certainly seems intent on avoiding contact with the Dark Angels and their successors at all costs. Personality: For all his secretiveness Castiel is the Lost Sons' go to guy for obscure and probably forbidden knowledge and a fund of historical information about the Great Crusade and the Heresy. Others Ship-Captain Sarpesian Dontos Captain Dontos belonged to a fleet based Chapter, which one is unknown, but his expertise in ship combat is unquestionable making him the natural choice for command of the Invictus. Sergeant Praetus Quotes By About Gallery Lost Son, 1st Captain.jpg|1st Captain Andreas Solar Lost Son, 2nd Captain.jpg|2nd Captain Jerico Vayne Lost Son, 3rd Captain.jpg|3rd Captain Castiel Lost Son, Terminator.jpg|Lost Son Terminator Lost Sons Category:Kadjah Thoris